


Ich atme noch*

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свидание вслепую.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich atme noch*

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Lana, Saske Uchiha
> 
> * – Я еще дышу (нем.)

_  
Один затаил обиду  
Один из нас точно врет   
(С. Б. «Небо»)  
_

– Привет, – Мишка привычно закинул кепку на вешалку, куртку – на крючок, а ботинки, какие-то очередные новомодные кроссовки, задвинул чуть ли не под стенку в прихожей. Неудивительно, что ни одна пара обуви не жила у него дольше трех месяцев.   
– Привет, – кивнул Димыч, его старший брат. Остепенившийся парень, полноценный мужчина – жена его, Янка, на пятом месяце. Семья, все дела. Мишка не то чтобы часто бывал у них, но иногда забегал гостинец от матери передать или еще что-нибудь. Просто навестить, иногда переночевать, если Янка в ночную или у своей матери. Всякое бывало.   
– Че звал? – оправив свою толстовку, парнишка вопросительно уставился на какого-то странно напряженного Димыча.   
– Не видел давно, беспокоиться начал, – неловко отшутился брат. Это да, по шуткам у них Мишка. Димка всегда серьезным был, даже в садике. И игрушки без напоминания на место возвращал. Зато Мишка потом позволил родителям насладиться заботой о гиперактивном непоседливом ребенке.   
– А-а, – понятливо протянул младший и смело прошел в комнату, именуемую залом. На кухне, через стену, мурлыкало радио и шумела вода: наверное, Янка что-то мастерила. У нее с этой беременностью появилась страсть к готовке и сочетанию несочетаемых продуктов. Мишка решил, что на ужин точно не останется. – То есть, ничего не случилось?  
– Нет.  
– Димыч, что-то ты темнишь. Уж не за идиота ли ты меня тут держишь? Такого, знаешь, которого поймал как пятилетку, а?  
– Не пори чушь, - поморщился Дима. – Как… дома?  
– Нормально. Мамка тебе кучу советов через меня хотела передать, но я открестился. Так что жди, сегодня-завтра в твоей квартире раздастся звонок, несущий смерть паре часов твоей жизни, – Мишка расхохотался. Брат скупо улыбнулся, оценив шутку.   
– Так че звал-то? – веселость испарилась.  
Дима выругался:  
– Ну ты весь в отца! Не думал по его стопам пойти?  
К слову, их батя до сих пор вкалывал на правозащитном поприще, правда, теперь уже сидел в кабинете и выслушивал отчеты подчиненных. Дослужился за тридцать лет, отданных государству. Не сказать, что безрезультатно: кроме чистейшей репутации, отец обладал огромной трехкомнатной квартирой в новостройке и самостоятельно построил дом на выделенном за заслуги дачном участке. Ну, разумеется, с постоянным привлечением бесплатной батрачьей силы в виде двух сыновей.   
– Думал – не пойду, – отмахнулся Мишка и вперился в брата крайне тяжелым взглядом. Дима подумал, что младшему точно следует идти в академию МВД, из него выйдет прекрасный дознаватель.   
– Черт с тобой. Ян, сделай нам чаю, – Димка чуть повысил голос, а удивившемуся брату пояснил: – Нет, теперь не будет «Ты что, какой чай, я беременная, даже не проси!». Врач сказал, что ей нужно больше двигаться. Только тяжелое не носить.  
Беременность Янки – осуществившаяся мечта обеих семей. У нее очень долго не получалось залететь, она ходила по врачам, по всяким УЗИ и анализам, что только не пила и куда только не ездила, даже в Иваново, в центр семейной медицины. Димка весь испереживался за жену, глядя на то, как та себя буквально гробит для того, чтобы забеременеть. Кучу денег извела, но, к счастью, результат налицо. Точнее, скоро уже на нос полезет, шестой месяц как-никак.   
На кухне звякнули чашки. Янка что-то тихо подпевала играющему радио и даже, наверное, пританцовывала, что точно выглядело забавно, с таким-то пузом, но через стенку было не видно.   
– В общем, так, – Дима вздохнул и аккуратно сел в кресло, предварительно окинув его внимательным взглядом. Мишка сначала подумал про подпиленные ножки и развлекающуюся таким образом Янку, но потом заметил на диване пакет с пряжей и нитками мулине и торчащие из него спицы. И понял, что брат всего лишь опасался ощутить иголку в попе. Или даже спицу. Потому что его жена отчаянно готовится к прибавлению в семействе и вяжет яркие пинетки, бросая незаконченные изделия где попало. Недолго думая, Мишка тоже осторожно опустился в кресло.  
– Есть у меня к тебе одна просьба…

Когда Мишка прискакал в кафе, Слава уже был там. Перед ним на столике, в тарелке с золотистой каемкой, лежал кусок пиццы. Мишка еще подумал, что сам не прочь полакомиться ею, особенно после прохладного апрельского вечера за дверями пиццерии.   
Кстати, о Славе.   
Непривычно серьезный (вот реально своей серьезностью даст фору Димычу), и это было странно, потому что вокруг Мишки было очень, очень мало таких людей, в большинстве своем взбалмошных, как и он сам. К тому же Слава был в темных очках, тогда как помещение было неплохо освещено. Его светлые волосы были убраны за уши, чтобы не мешались. На нем была красная футболка, не мятая, как у Мишки, а отглаженная и чистая, на спинке стула висела серая ветровка. Джинсов – он же не надел футболку с брюками? – не было видно из-за стола, но Мишке было не принципиально, какого они цвета.  
– Хей, – так и не дождавшись ответного взгляда, он решил взять знакомство в свои руки. Парнишка вздрогнул, но голову приподнял:  
– Миша? – голос у него был хриплый.  
– Он самый.  
– Привет. Присаживайся, – последнее прозвучало как-то совсем неуместно и нелепо, потому что именно в этот момент Мишка со скрежетом по кафелю отодвинул стул, чтобы сесть.   
– Да я уже, спасибо, – хмыкнул он. Слава кивнул. – Можно вопрос?  
– Давай.  
«Напряженный какой-то. На все после паузы отвечает», – подумал Мишка, а вслух произнес:  
– Ты почему в очках?  
Парнишка сначала окаменел, а потом нервно улыбнулся, сжав вилку в пальцах. Мишка еле подавил желание отодвинуться – а вдруг бросится? Один удар – четыре дырки, это всем известно.   
– Я… у меня глаза болят от яркого света, – наконец ответил Слава. Вилка снова легла на стол. И, будто уловив недавние Мишкины мысли, спросил: – Не хочешь пиццы? Я заказал, а аппетита нет. Я даже не пробовал, честно.   
Он нормальный вообще? Кто откажется от горячей ароматной пиццы? Да даже если бы она была трижды надкусана, Мишка все равно бы оторвал ее с руками! Голод не тетка. Поэтому, что-то невразумительно промычав, парень подвинул к себе заветную тарелку и принялся уминать вкуснятину. И только закинув кусок в рот, сообразил:  
– Шпашиба, – и кивнул сам себе.   
– Пожалуйста. То есть, не за что, – поправился Слава и потянулся к стакану с соком.   
Прожевав, Мишка сбавил темп:  
– М-м-м… объеденье. С самого утра ничего не ел. Точно не хочешь?  
– Нет, спасибо, – Слава улыбнулся. – У меня был очень плотный завтрак, до сих пор дает о себе знать.  
Мишка прикинул: сейчас четыре часа дня, и если Славка завтракал часов в девять, как все нормальные люди, то, как все нормальные люди, должен был проголодаться к полудню. Ему что, слона на завтрак приготовили?   
Ту же захотелось спросить, с чего ради заказана пицца, но парень решил промолчать. Может, ему неловко было ждать, ничего не заказывая и просто занимая столик.   
– Ну, так что? – нетерпеливо произнес Мишка, ерзая на стуле, так, будто у него в заднице пара-тройка шил.   
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Слава. Он правда мог бы сейчас изобразить вселенскую думу, предложить космическое развлечение, но не стал этого делать. И эта искренность понравилась Мишке. А вот то, что становилось скучно – нет.   
– Чем ты любишь заниматься? – после паузы спросил Слава. Голос его звучал чуть более хрипло, чем раньше, как проржавевшие старые качели, которыми уже давно не пользуются. Да и вопрос был не самым оригинальным.   
– Я люблю ролевые игры, – ляпнул Мишка, и замер, ожидая реакции.   
– О. Полигонные или форумные? – вполне серьезно произнес Слава, а Мишка чуть не упал, не услышав привычного: «Да ты же извращенец!» и противных смешков. Впрочем, так легко отсеивались люди, с которыми не стоило продолжать знакомство.   
– Полигонные, – охотно ответил он.  
– Здорово, – улыбнулся Слава и покачал головой: – Если бы я знал, что именно спросил…  
– Ха, – воскликнул Мишка, – я тебе сейчас все расскажу… если ты хочешь, конечно. Хочешь? М?   
– … Конечно, расскажи, мне интересно. Я просто читал где-то, в каком-то журнале была статья…  
Сделав вид, что не заметил очередное торможение в ответе, Мишка продолжил:  
– Прости, конечно, но тебе придется слушать все на моем примере, потому что мне так проще. В общем, сначала я был на форумных, любил очень, было интересно все это представлять. Сидишь, фантазируешь себе, строишь персонажа, какого хочешь… ты знаешь принципы ролевок вообще? – отвлекся он, заметив мелькнувшее непонимание на лице собеседника.  
– Ну, так. В общих чертах, – уклончиво ответил тот, и по его тону стало понятно, что ему ничего неизвестно.   
– Рассказать? – осторожно закинул удочку Мишка, думая, что Славке это все-таки может быть неинтересно. А с другой стороны, вместо того, чтобы тупо сидеть и молчать, лучше уж поговорить хоть о чем-нибудь.   
– Конечно, – неожиданно улыбнулся Слава. Мишка снова опешил. Удивляет же его этот белобрысый!  
– Ну, сам захотел, – рассмеялся он, прикидывая объемы информации, которую сейчас вывалит на Славку. В душе ощущался необъяснимый подъем. – В общем, слушай сюда. Есть много, очень много ролевок. Одних форумок целая куча! Значит, собирается группа чуваков, которым в голову вбилась какая-то идея какого-то мира, фентезийного или просто альтернативного… надеюсь, этого тебе объяснять не нужно? – Славка помотал головой. – Отлично. Так вот, эти чуваки начинают продумывать концепт, на основе которого будет строиться игра. Она может быть фандомная… ты знаешь, что такое фандом?  
Славка снова помотал головой, и Мишка кивнул:  
– Фандом – это когда поклонники фильма или книги собираются вместе и начинают творить по мотивам произведения. А иногда и вытворять. Ну, пишут рассказы, рисуют картинки… а некоторые гэпэшники, например, перенесли фандом в жизнь и сделали это лайф-стайлом. Как бдсмщики, да, - хохотнул Мишка. – Так и живут по России куча Северусов с Лили и Гарри Поттеров с Драко Малфоями…  
– Гарри Поттер и Драко М-малфой? – брови Славки удивленно приподнялись над очками – и это выглядело немного комично – рот приоткрылся, и парень качнул головой: – Ничего себе. А они…  
– Если спросишь «нормальные?», я отсюда уйду. – Мишка резко посуровел.  
– Нет, я не про это – отмахнулся Славка. – Они… парни?  
– Ну, вообще да, – прыснул Мишка.  
– Нет, я не про книгу, – неуверенно улыбнулся Славка. – В жизни они кто?  
– Чаще всего девушки.  
– Оу. Эхм…  
– Ну, да, – Мишка подумал, что их беседа куда-то не туда зарулила: очень уж откровенные и личные вещи он рассказывать начал. – Так вот, игры бывают оригинальные и фандомные. Фандомов тоже целая куча: анимешные, например, самые распространенные – Наруто и Реборн, кино – например, Инсепшен или Александр, или фильмы по Марвел, знаешь же эти комиксы? Только в этом случае уже симбиоз книги и фильма. Книги – тот же Гарри Поттер или Властелин Колец. Кстати, Властелин Колец – первый фентезийный фандом. Ролевики, как они есть, как раз от них пошли.   
– Понятно, – Славка заметно оживился.  
– Да толкиенисты вообще очень классные. Эльфы, орки, леса, говорящие деревья.  
– И деревья играют?!  
– Ну, да, костюмы. Все продумано, чувак! Ах, да, продолжаю. И вот концепт готов, задумка исполнена, сценарий создан, пора и игроков искать. И вот ты ходишь-ходишь по инету, ходишь, а потом – раз! – и видишь объявление о наборе игроков на форумку. Открываешь сайт, находишь пост с шаблоном анкеты перса – ну, там, внешность, характер, плохие привычки – и ты ее заполняешь. Ищешь аватарку – и вуаля! Модер принимает анкету и вводит тебя в игру. Там у перса (не у тебя, а у перса, это самое главное! Никогда не идентифицируй себя и перса! Ошибка всех новичков), у перса враги, друзья, любовь – все строится. Есть на форуме такая темка с поиском персов для отношений.   
– Вау, – рассмеялся Славка. – Как много вокруг неизвестного. Я даже не думал, что рядом со мной есть такое. Это же целый мир!..  
– Все сначала не думают. А потом попадают в это, как в болото – и не выбраться, – было непонятно, серьезен Мишка или нет. – Новые миры, новые образы – это заманивает и затягивает по-страшному. Знал бы ты, сколько сердец было разбито и жизней от того, что многие не могут вовремя остановиться.   
Слава молчал, обдумывая сказанное. Наконец, выдал:  
– А что с полигонками?  
И Мишке стало даже не по себе от того, что он наговорил секундами раньше. Не нужно было. Лишнее. Слишком откровенно, слишком рано – и ведь неизвестно, продолжится ли их общение после этого кафе.   
– С полигонками все в порядке, – отшутился он, не понимая, с чего это его потянуло на философию и раскрытие подноготной ролевого мира. – Я сначала о кабинетках расскажу, они не очень отличаются. Ну, это когда люди собираются в закрытом помещении, будь то квартира или дом, хотя дом из-за своей площади больше к полигонке относится, и играют свои роли. Это уже гораздо интереснее. Правда, я не пробовал. Я сразу на полигонку попал. Случайно. Но не пожалел. Просто… одно дело на форуме – сидеть задом на стуле и клацать на клавиатуре, и совсем другое – действительно вжиться в образ, стать другим человеком – это настолько офигенно, просто мегаофигенски, это такие эмоции, Слав, это же… это охренеть, как круто. Я потом от игры неделю отходил, вспоминал, что я не Стив Марсон, а Миша Васильев, не оборотень, а человек, с универом и родителями. После гэпэшных игр люди неделями с волшебной палочкой под подушкой спят! – Мишка закашлялся, и Славка подвинул ему свой стакан с соком. – После этого все форумки кажутся серыми и неинтересными, мертвыми. Все эмоции наигранные и искусственные, идут из головы, а не изнутри. Поехали со мной на следующую?  
– Т-ты внезапен, – он неожиданности Слава даже заикаться начал.   
– Да? Может быть, – пожал плечами Мишка и расплылся в улыбке: – Ну давай, игра через три месяца, стаф и легенду успеешь нарыть…  
– Нет, я, пожалуй, пас.   
Мишка откинулся на спинку стула резко, будто от удара. Ему стало неприятно сидеть с человеком, который не оценил его порыва. И стало казаться, что он напрасно тут разглагольствовал и делился своими впечатлениями, которые холил и лелеял в себе уже второй год.   
– То есть, я бы хотел, – вдруг продолжил Слава, – но не могу. Не отпустят родители. Они очень опекают меня, отец болеет, не хочу его тревожить.  
– Ты один в семье?  
– Хочешь сказать, если у меня есть брат, то я могу умереть спокойно? – нервно рассмеялся Славка. – Да. Есть. Младший.   
– При чем тут умереть, – Мишка поморщился. – Просто испытать такое… ну, я бы хотел, чтобы ты это почувствовал.   
– Почему? Мы знакомы всего час.   
Это Мишку осадило. Он про себя подумал, что это странно – чувствовать к незнакомому человеку такое. Как будто знаешь его лет семь. Или сто. Он давал себе отчет, что они только что впервые встретились, но ему хотелось рассказать о себе и своих увлечениях все. Ну, почти все. И хотелось, чтобы Славка оказался тем, кто оценит и разделит его страсть. Непонятно, почему он вообще решил, что этот белобрысый – тот человек.   
– Да, действительно.  
– Но я рад, что мы с тобой познакомились. Мне хорошо с тобой.  
Вот это откровенность!  
– Но мы же знакомы всего час, – Мишка недоуменно на него посмотрел.  
– Ну и что, – Славка улыбнулся. – Мне кажется, что я знаю тебя уже очень долго. Тебе это не нравится?..  
– Да почему же, нравится. Просто я не могу понять: сначала ты говоришь, что мы знакомы всего час, и поэтому странно, что я хочу с тобой поделиться и разделить нереальные игровые эмоции, а потом говоришь, что тоже чувствуешь, что знаешь меня долго.  
– Тоже?  
– Угу, – Мишка упорно ждал ответа, не отвлекаясь на комментарии к своей фразе.   
– … Я подумал, что ты несерьезно.  
– Почему?..  
– Потому. – Слава не хотел отвечать, это было видно. Мишка не стал настаивать, а заказал себе еще сока. И теперь молчание было даже приятным. 

На улице Славка задал медленный темп, и они, не торопясь, шли к переходу. Район был не самый понтовый, комиссии здесь не проезжали, поэтому светофоры стояли старые. Мишка остановился у бордюра, ожидая зеленого человечка, а какой-то парень метнулся через дорогу. Славка тоже сделал шаг вперед, и Мишка с силой дернул его за капюшон назад. Их обдало ветром проехавшей в пяти сантиметрах машины, а истерический гудок почти оглушил.   
– Ты куда прешь?! – заорал парень. – Глаз, что ли, нет? Слепой?!  
Славка стоял бледный, на висках и над губой выступил пот.  
– Да нет, – хохотнул он, – задумался.   
– Плохо задумался! – бушевал Мишка. – Тебя почти сбило! И меня бы сбило! Я за тобой ринулся, тебя, дурака, вытаскивать!   
– Спасибо.  
– «Спасибо»! Мне твое спасибо!.. Пожалуйста, - выдохнул парень и покачал головой: – Как домой-то тебя отпускать теперь.  
– Да нормально отпускать, чего ты. Подумаешь…  
– Нет уж, – перебил его Мишка. – Ты где живешь?

Славка, в общем и целом, очень даже понравился Мишке. На вопрос брата об их встрече он лишь отмахнулся, – ну, в меру возможного это сделать по телефону. Дима еще что-то пытался вызнать, но младший брат прибегнул к суровым мерам, которые применял в последнюю очередь: дал трубку матери. А затем сослался на усталость и слинял к себе, даже через закрытую дверь слыша громкие: «А Яночка хорошо кушает? Не перетруждается? Будь к ней внимателен!». Закончилось все на «Одевайся тепло, сейчас холодно вечерами, может продуть». После такого разговора у Димки вряд ли бы нашлись силы дальше пытать брата насчет недавнего знакомства, что Мишке и было нужно. Ему самому хотелось разобраться в послевкусии встречи.   
Славка – толковый парень, если честно. Совсем не глупый, приятный – еще бы, вон как его слушал и восхищался выкрутасами на играх. Хотя, может, не восхищался, но все равно. Не перебивал и задавал правильные вопросы.   
Он, конечно, странный. Молчаливый. И походка у него тоже странная – медленная, как будто за окном зима, и есть риск поскользнуться. Осторожная, во! Может, он ноги натер? Или перезанимался спортом? У Мишки бывало такое после тренировок перед полигонкой, да еще так, что наутро с кровати хрен встанешь!  
Но, скорее всего, это потому, что Славка испугался, когда его чуть машина не сбила. Мишка бы тоже потом от велосипедов шугался.   
А еще оказалось, что они живут недалеко друг от друга. Брат вроде говорил об этом, но младший как всегда все пропустил мимо ушей. Мишка Славку до дома проводил, в подъезд уж не стал заводить, решил, что тот сам справится. Вряд ли на него маньяки нападут при свете дня в родном подъезде.   
Сел потом на троллейбус и вышел через две остановки. Ну, так и есть. Славка на Гастелло, а Мишка на Красноармейской. 

– А здесь в прошлом году у нас были тренировки, – обведя широким жестом парк, Мишка плюхнулся на лавку тяжелым бесформенным кулем. Опять бежал, потому что постоянно опаздывать – это его основной талант. Слава уже сидел здесь, напротив оттаявшего пруда, где плавали утки. До них доносилось тихое кряканье, и Мишка растянул губы в широкой улыбке:  
– Они так прикольно пищат, слушай!..  
– Крякают.  
– Что?  
– Они крякают, а не пищат.   
– О, точно. Спасибо, – Мишка нахмурился. – И что бы я делал без твоего вмешательства? Наверное, так бы и считал, что утки – пищат, а собаки – мяукают.   
Вот и зачем он влез? Если у него плохое настроение, то нечего его портить тем, у кого все хорошо, и птички поют, и листочки приятно шелестят.  
Слава слегка повернулся к нему. Было похоже, что он смотрел на Мишку, внимательно его разглядывал, но из-за темных очков, больших, почти что круглых и закрывающих пол-лица, глаз было не видно.   
– Извини, – наконец сказал он. – Извини, если задел. Я не хотел.   
– Да забей. Ты не замерз тут сидеть? А то вон, губы уже синие, почти фиолетовые.  
Слава резко поднял руку и коснулся пальцами губ. Затем высунул кончик языка и лизнул нижнюю. Наверное, проверял, насколько она холодная. Мишка отвел взгляд.  
– Да, пойдем. Я уже порядком продрог.   
Асфальт был сухой. Кое-где под деревьями и кустами еще лежал снег, но солнце, греющее спину, обещало, что и он скоро растает, оставив после себя только увлажненную землю для маленьких ярких цветочков.   
Слава встал с лавочки, и у него с колен сорвался плеер, но длина провода наушников, зацепленных за горловину футболки, не дала коснуться асфальта, и черный Walkman повис, медленно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Walkman – как раз о таком Мишка и мечтал, но дал себе слово не менять свой Creative до тех пор, пока тот сам не развалится на мелкие шпунтики.   
– Что слушаешь? – само сорвалось с языка, и Слава улыбнулся перед тем, как ответить:  
– Дослушал, точнее. Ты, так сказать, очень удачно опоздал, как раз хватило времени закончить «Грозовой перевал».  
– Это любимую книгу Беллы и Эдварда, что ль? – Мишка заржал так резко и так громко, что Слава даже не нашел в себе сил нахмуриться и как следует отчитать его.   
– Да как у тебя язык повернулся такое сказать! – его праведный гнев все-таки излился на приятеля.   
– Ну а че, я сам видел, как она ее читала. В кино.  
После напряженной тишины, наполненной только прелестным щебетанием птичек, Слава все-таки выдавил из себя несколько слов:  
– …Ты смотрел «Сумерки»?...   
– Ну как тебе сказать… Сквозь слезы, знаешь. Я сильно ржал, поэтому на продолжение друзья меня не взяли. Я даже расстроился, – Мишка снова расхохотался. – Ты тока прикинь, Слав, сидит весь зал, бабы слезами заливаются, и тут я – как заржу на весь кинотеатр, – он передохнул, – в меня столько попкорна полетело!  
– Бедный, как ты оттуда выбрался-то живым, – сквозь смех выдавил Славка и запнулся о корягу, которая удобно разлеглась посреди дорожки. Мишка его поймал. С трудом, конечно, ибо сам не ожидал подобного подвоха, но все-таки успел ухватить за локоть и не дать поцеловать носом асфальт.   
– Ну, ты совсем уже. У тебя с координацией-то как? Никак, можешь не отвечать, я уже заметил. Хоть под ноги мог бы себе смотреть. Я понимаю, что яркий свет – это для тебя зло, но вряд ли переломанные руки и ноги, а может, и шея еще, тебе обойдутся приятнее и дешевле, – он ворчал еще минуты три. Славка покорно шел рядом, и для безопасности и своей уверенности Мишка придерживал его за локоть. – И чтоб ты знал. Я не могу постоянно тебя ловить. Вот откуда я знаю, как ты сюда добирался, может, ты свалился пару раз еще только в подъезде, а? Хоть ходи за тобой и следи…   
С чего он вообще подумал об этом? Сам Мишка не раз спотыкался и летел кувырком, одна лестница на Вокзальном спуске чего стоит – ее ступеньки наверняка сосчитаны задницами половины жителей города, подумаешь тоже. Но Славка сейчас вызвал чувство ответственности. Как и в первую встречу, когда он вытащил этого белобрысого практически из-под колес несущейся тойоты.   
– Нет, в подъезде я не падал. Смысл мне падать там, где меня не смогут поймать?..  
Мишка замедлил шаг. В голове сейчас начали буквально биться на копьях два противоречивых чувства: с одной стороны, ему было приятно ощущение, что с ним заигрывают, хотя он не особо на это надеялся. Димка не мог подкинуть ему гея, потому что брат сам не знал, что Мишка не очень натурпродукт. А раз не знал, то не стал бы так подставлять родного младшенького. И второе чувство выражалось в некотором уязвлении – ведь Славка сказал «не смогут поймать», то есть, имел в виду не Мишку, а энное количество потенциальных спасителей, которые то и дело оказывались рядом и подставляли свои руки вовремя. То есть, он такой был не один. Это вызвало довольно острую досаду и даже гнев. И, так как гнев не обоснован – еще и злость на самого себя за такой эмоциональный выброс. Вот уж точно не чайная ложка, с таким-то диапазоном чувств.   
Да не, Славка точно не заигрывал. Если судить по тому, как он вел себя в их первую встречу, каким замороженным казался… нет, точно нет.   
– Так что ты там говорить начал?.. – Мишка поспешил сменить тему. Его самого не очень радовали только что замеченные ощущения, поэтому он решил, что лучше не думать над этим. – Какой-то «Бурелом»?..   
– Перевал. Грозовой. Книга.   
– А-а, да-да, точно. И о чем она? – ролевик еще и отошел в сторону от греха подальше, потому что Славкин тон обещал скорую и не самую быструю смерть. Наверное, Мишка на самом деле задел его коверканьем названия книги, которая, очевидно, оставила неизгладимые впечатления, раз Славка на него так огрызнулся, еще когда сидели на лавке.  
– Ну если быстро и кратко, то о мучительной любви между двумя жестокими людьми.   
– А если не кратко?  
– А если не кратко, то сам читай, не буду я тебе ее пересказывать, – буркнул Славка.   
В этот раз что-то было явно не так с его настроением. Они, конечно, созванивались по телефону, Мишка не хотел терять времени и не общаться с человеком, который ему понравился и даже в некотором роде одобрил его увлечения, если уж не заинтересовался. Так что он знал, каким Славка бывает. И сейчас мог точно сказать, что настроение у него неважное. Только спрашивать не хотел, потому что знал, что ответа не будет.   
– Однажды отец одного английского семейства отправился по делам и вернулся поздно ночью с чужим ребенком, которого велел считать своим сыном… – через пару минут начал Славка, передумав изображать неприступную ощерившуюся копьями крепость. И рассказывал до самого вечера.  
А на третью встречу он не пришел. 

Телефонные звонки три месяца оставались без ответа, и Мишка сбился со счета – столько раз набирал его номер. И все сообщения, отправленные в скайп, так и остались с гипнотизирующим кружочком – ни одно из них не было доставлено до собеседника. Мишка уже думал, что Славка сменил номера где только можно, удалил профили, завел новые аккаунты. Мишка уже решил, что чем-то его обидел в их последнюю встречу, но даже предположить не мог, что могло зацепить его настолько, чтобы исчезнуть вот так, не оставив ни следа. Мишке уже казалось, что Славки больше нет в живых. Просто у него не было адекватных объяснений такого исчезновения.   
Димыч молчал. Смотрел на брата, видел, как тот мучился от тревоги за приятеля, с которым провел слишком мало времени, чтобы привязаться так сильно, как он привязался. Видел и молчал, словно партизан. И Мишка даже не догадывался, что тот что-то знал. Пока однажды на телефон не пришла смска «Абонент появился в сети».  
Он не стал звонить. Он решил, что если так можно было с ним поступить, держать в напряжении столько времени, то теперь и нечего даже пытаться показаться ему на глаза, потому что такое не прощается и потраченные нервы никто не возместит. В душе даже росло гадкое чувство разочарования и обиды на то, что со Славкой все в порядке, что ничего не случилось, он жив и здоров, раз включил телефон. Мишка-то весь уже попрощался с новообретенным приятелем, почти забыл его смех и восхищенные восклицания по поводу приключений на ролевках. Он даже себя успел проклясть сотню, нет, тысячу раз за возможную обиду, что нанес Славке. Он почти благословил его на новую жизнь на Небесах, что далось ему далеко не так легко, как могло показаться.   
И после всего этого приходит смска. Что чертов. Абонент. Снова. В сети.  
Да пусть он сдохнет вместе со своим телефоном!   
Пусть даже не пытается идти на контакт, потому что в противном случае он рискует получить табуреткой по башке и несколько раз случайно упасть на нож!  
Какого черта с ним все в порядке? Это что еще за издевательства? Мишка к нему со всей душой, открылся так, как давно никому не открывался, а от него три месяца ни звонка, ни сигнала, ни гребаной сраной смски, что прости, уехал, потом объясню!   
И если ему еще казалось, что хуже быть не может, то он жестоко ошибался. Потому что Славка принялся звонить ему. И не по одному разу. И подряд. И вразнобой. И утром, и вечером, и вместо обеда. И Мишка сбрасывал. А иногда просто игнорировал. Не ставил на вибровызов, и даже не отключал звука – просто мучил сам себя, слушая мелодию, которая раз за разом проигрывалась, до тех пор, пока оператор не разъединял.   
И когда ему мать передала, что брат хочет с ним поговорить, он не выдержал. Потому что, твою мать, это Дима виноват. Это Дима их познакомил, это Дима чуть ли не слезно просил Мишку пообщаться с парнишкой, которому не хватает человеческого тепла, а он сам его предоставить не может, потому что у него семья и жена скоро рожает. Значит, это Дима подставил его под удар. Значит, он заслужил ответный. Поэтому Мишка набрал номер, которые за многие годы родства уже въелся в память и светился там ядовитым ярко-зеленым цветом, и принялся слушать гудки, накручивая себя что есть силы. Как будто ему мало было его нынешнего состояния. И когда брат ответил, Мишка сорвался:  
– Что тебе надо от меня? Ты уже сделал все, что мог, кому еще нужно пообщаться со мной, а потом кинуть как последнюю ненужную тряпку?!   
– Миш…  
– Какого черта тебе это понадобилось?!   
– Миш…  
– Да я двадцать лет уже Миша! Что я тебе сделал? Зачем ты меня с ним свел?!   
– Да ЗАТКНИСЬ ты! – заорал брат в ответ, и Мишка рухнул на кровать, как будто его подкосило этим криком. – Ты ни черта не знаешь, какого черта ты там себе накрутил?! И быстро позвони ему! Немедленно!   
– Нет. – неожиданно спокойно ответил младший.   
– Я кому сказал?..  
– Нет. Я не буду ему звонить. Не. Бу. Ду. – Мишка лег на кровать и притянул к себе подушку. На глаза навернулись слезы, да только он не девчонка там какая-нибудь, он не будет реветь. Тоже мне тут, обидели его. Мужик он или где?   
– … А если он позвонит?  
– Нет.   
– Миш?..  
– Он сделал все, что нужно было. Меня еще никогда так не кидали.  
– Все бывает в первый раз, - неуместно прокомментировал Дима, и Мишка закончил разговор, потому что эта невинная фраза завела его так, что мама не горюй. Был бы брат рядом – получил бы, и не слабо получил. Потому что Мишка ничем такого не заслужил. Он пришел на помощь? Пришел. Он общался с незнакомым человеком по просьбе? Общался. Он тратил на него свое время? Тратил. Так какого черта он выслушивает такое?!   
Телефон, валявшийся рядом с ухом, неожиданно разразился громкой мелодией. Чертовски знакомой мелодией, которая сопровождала Мишку вот уже несколько дней буквально повсюду. Rammstein. Mein Herz Brent. Поставил ее потому, что она Славке очень нравилась. Решил тогда еще, что, раз ему нравится, пусть и на его звонке стоит.   
Мишка просто нажал кнопку ответа на звонок и приложил трубку к уху.   
– Миш? – неуверенно, очень неуверенно прозвучал знакомый голос, который он не слышал уже давно. – Миш, это ты? – да какого же черта голос был таким слабым? Прям хоть сейчас срывайся с места и лети спасать. – Миш?..  
– Я.   
– Мишк… Мишк, над надо поговорить, пожалуйста. Мне нужно тебе…  
– Говори.   
– Миш. Миш, пожалуйста. Давай встретимся?  
– Нет.   
– Миш!.. Я… я понимаю, я виноват, но…  
– Но?.. – какие еще, к черту, но?!  
– Ты не все знаешь. Понимаешь? Ты не все про меня знаешь. Дима…  
– Он знает? Он все про тебя знает?  
– Нет… – почти шепот. Почти слезы в голосе. Да что ты будешь делать, кругом одни бабы, а еще и с яйцами. Не заслужили они такой роскоши. – Но это знает.   
– Адьос. – холодно ответил на это Мишка. Было невыносимо сознавать, что брат Славке ближе, чем он. И не получалось взять в расчет то, что он с ним знаком дольше, чем с Мишкой. Просто не получалось. Обида душила. Пусть и не обоснованная, несправедливая, ведь Славка правда мог иметь свои причины на то, чтобы пропасть на несколько месяцев, но ведь он мог бы предупредить, не заставлять так волноваться…  
– Нет! Миш! Подожди!   
Мишка вернул телефон к уху:  
– Что еще?  
– Давай встретимся. И ты все поймешь. Обещаю.   
– Я пойму? Неужели я на это способен?  
– Я тебе объясню. – Славка не уловил сарказма в голосе. И именно это задело что-то в Мишке, заставило произнести следующие слова:  
– Завтра. В три. У КиноМакса.   
И сбросил. 

Когда Мишка туда пришел, Слава уже стоял на крыльце и держался за поручень. В принципе, сегодня было ветрено, но не настолько, чтобы кого-нибудь могло сдуть. Если, конечно, кое-кто не лежал в больнице и не похудел из-за этого килограммов на тридцать пять.   
От этой мысли Мишка похолодел, и его захлестнуло острое чувство стыда. А если все так и было?   
Нет, не было. Потому что в том, чтобы лежать в больнице, нет ничего постыдного, тем более что ничего страшного в рассказе об этом нет.   
– Привет, – бросил он, едва взбежал по ступенькам. Слава вздрогнул и повернул голову:  
– Миша?  
– Он самый.   
– Привет, – Слава расплылся было в радостной улыбке, но ее тут же словно унесло ветром. Наверное, вспомнил, что Мишка на него сильно обижен. – Как ты?..  
– Прекрасно, – с сарказмом ответил ролевик. – Чего хотел?  
Слава замолчал. Через пару секунд опустил голову и вздохнул. И Мишка понял, что ничего ему не скажут.   
– Хоть бы извинился, а, – в сердцах бросил он и покачал головой. Настроение, кажется, упало гораздо ниже земной коры.   
– Из-звини, – послышалось сбоку. Чувствовалось, что Славка выдавил это слово из себя. – Я… извини, я не хотел причинить тебе неудобства. Видит Бог, это то, чего я не хотел больше всего.   
Мишке стало неловко. Он, конечно, хотел извинений, представлял, как этот белобрысый будет валяться у него в ногах и вымаливать прощение, но сейчас казалось, что он совсем не должен этого делать. Как-то неправильно.   
– Да ладно, – нарочито небрежно сказал Мишка. – Забыли. Пойдем в кино?   
– …Что?   
Ах, да, конечно. За эти три месяца ролевик совершенно отвык от Славкиной манеры тормозить с ответом.   
– Мы. В кино. На «Железного человека». Пойдем?  
– Д-да, пойдем, – Славка кивнул и двинулся было в сторону, но замер.   
– Ты чего? Входа не видишь, что ли? Да пошли уже, – Мишка подхватил приятеля под локоть и повел в кинотеатр. Славка шел неуверенно, совсем не твердо. И закралась мысль, что, наверное, правда что-то такое было, связанное с больницей и долгим стационаром, потому что приятель показался очень легким.   
В холле Славка чуть не полетел со ступенек, по которым нужно было спуститься, чтобы подойти к кассам. Мишка его поймал и некстати вспомнил, как тот в их последнюю встречу сказал, что ему незачем падать, если его некому поймать. Теперь есть, кому ловить, так? Так, Слав? Можно изображать слабую барышню и запинаться чуть ли не на каждом шагу, сносить стулья и столы? Охранники настороженно посматривали на них, и Мишка поспешил в зал. В коридоре было темно, потому что сеанс начался, и музыка гремела вовсю, лупя по перепонкам изо всех сил. Славка вцепился в руку и не отпускал, поэтому Мишке ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как довести приятеля до их мест – пятый ряд, середина – и усадить его в кресло.   
– Ты и тут очки не снимешь?.. Погоди, тебе в кино-то можно вообще?  
Последовала пауза, наполненная громкими звуками прокручиваемого трейлера какого-то нового блокбастера, и Мишка почти забыл, что что-то спрашивал – отвлекся на рекламу фильма. Поэтому ответ, который Славка почти прокричал ему в ухо, стал неожиданностью:  
– Можно, Миш!.. Мне все теперь можно. И нет, очки я не сниму, глаза… болят от яркого света.  
Мишка выслушал и хмыкнул на последнюю фразу:  
– Да, я помню. Мне кажется, я тебя без них и не узнаю, – от этой мысли, внезапно озвученной, стало горько.   
– Ты меня без них и не увидишь, – вроде бы успокаивающе ответил Славка, но ролевику стало еще хуже. После случившегося он не мог расслабиться, и в каждой Славкиной фразе слышал обещание в скором времени пропасть где-нибудь так на полгода.   
Когда начался фильм, Мишка вперился в экран, все-таки не забывая о том, кто сидел в соседнем кресле. Сюжет, конечно, увлекал, спецэффекты в самом начале фильма уже были хоть куда, и ролевик ерзал в кресле, предвкушая развязку главной интриги, которая пустила свои корни. И когда мужик с электрическими плетями вышел на трассу и принялся крушить все вокруг, Мишка восторженно присвистнул – так было зрелищно. После ослепившего всех в зале взрыва он посмотрел на Славку и замер, не веря тому, что видел. Сначала ему показалось, что это блестят очки, потом он подумал, что это – рефлекс от яркого экрана, но, присмотревшись, к своему удивлению понял, что это никакой не блик и не рефлекс – это слеза!   
– Слав? Ты чего? Что случилось?..  
Тот покачал головой и вырвал ладонь, которую темпераментный Мишка схватил и довольно сильно сжал.   
– Слав?.. Ты мне не нравишься, чувак, – попытался пошутить он, но быстро понял, что это бесполезно – Славка отвернулся от него, и по резким движениям рукой ролевик понял, что приятель вытирает лицо. – Слав?..  
– Нормально все, – наконец ответил тот и пояснил: – Да говорю же: глаза болят. Вот, заслезились. Это ничего, пройдет сейчас.   
– Ты смотри мне!.. Если что – пошли отсюда, мне не нужно, чтобы ты ослеп тут у меня под боком!..  
В ответ прозвучал лишь нервный смех.   
– Миш, успокойся. Ты же хотел посмотреть – смотри. Ничего я не ослепну, не волнуйся.   
– Точно?..  
– Смотри уже!  
А через несколько минут Славка дотронулся до его плеча и показал ему на светящийся в ладони телефон:  
– Мне нужно срочно позвонить, я пойду выйду, а ты сиди.  
Мишка кивнул и проводил его взглядом. Ему не понравилось то, как Славка шел – цеплялся за спинки сидений, а потом, медленно спустившись вниз, хватался за стены, чтобы дойти до выхода из зала. И поэтому, когда Мишкина совесть добралась до его горла и впилась своими острыми зубами, перекрыв кислород, он сорвался с места и выскочил в холл. И сделал это как раз вовремя, чтобы, бросив случайный взгляд сквозь окна на улицу, заметить, как Славе помогают сесть в машину, и она срывается с места, оставив после себя только черные полосы содранных шин.   
Твою. Же. Мать.   
Мишка тотчас же позвонил ему. И долго держал трубку у уха, слушая ненавистные, противные, гадкие, отвратительные в своей безнадежности гудки. Наконец, на четвертом дозвоне, Славка взял трубку.  
– Ты почему уехал? Что случилось? Почему мне не сказал? Я что-то сделал?! Ты опять не предупредил! Ты сбежал! Это из-за кино, да? Тебе не понравилось? Или тебе стало плохо? Ведь тебе же нельзя ходить в кино, у тебя болят глаза от яркого света, в этой Железяке только и есть, что постоянные вспышки и взрывы! Слав! Ну, ответь! Не поступай так, как в прошлый раз, Слав!  
Ответом была тишина.   
– Слав?..  
– Миш, все нормально. Мне просто нужно было уехать. Прости, что не предупредил, я тебе перезвоню. – голос был неэмоциональный и очень, очень сухой.   
– Слав? Ну, правда же, что случилось?  
– Ничего, Миш, не случилось. Все нормально.   
– Да нихрена не нормально, что ты мне уши паришь!   
– Миш. Я перезвоню. Обещаю.   
– Я сам тебе позвоню. И только не возьми трубку, слышишь? Только не возьми, я тебя найду и убью, понял?  
– Понял. Пока.

– Ты совсем, что ли, дебил? – вот так поприветствовал его родной и единственный брат, едва только Мишка переступил порог его с Янкой квартиры.   
– Я? Я дебил? – младший вроде бы подался вперед, готовый начать драться, но, увидев, как устал Димыч, замер.  
– Ну а кто еще?.. Натворил дел по самое не балуй, а кто разбираться будет? – Дима справедливо журил Мишку. И Мишка это признавал. Янка гремела на кухне чашками. В прошлый раз она тоже гремела посудой – Янка что, там живет, на этой кухне?  
– Ничего я не творил.  
– Ой не надо, – старший поморщился и втолкнул Мишку на кухню. Тот поздоровался с женой брата и, получив ответный кивок, вернулся к перебранке:  
– Прекрати меня обвинять. Я ничего не делал. Я не виноват в том, что твой Славочка меня кинул, не оставив о себе ни весточки, ни записочки, – яд так и струился.   
– Он не мой Славочка, Миш. Но мог бы стать твоим.  
– Что?..  
Мишка рухнул на табуретку около стола и вылупился на брата.  
– Что?.. Дим, ты… ты… ты пидарас конченый, вот кто ты! – вырвалось у него.  
– Нет, Миш. Не я. Это ты у нас пидарас.  
– Я не пидарас, я гей. Пидарасы – это соседи, врубающие Рамштайн в час ночи.   
– Ну спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Не за что.  
– Да заткнись ты.   
Димыч, не обижаясь, замолчал, давая младшему переварить информацию.   
Так значит, он все знал, да? Знал? Знал?! И не стал бить морду, ставить на путь истинный, водить к психологам и священникам?! Не стал? Он нормальный вообще? Кто так ведет себя, какой старший брат смирится с тем, что младший – педик?!  
Мишка сглотнул.  
– И как давно?  
– Порядочно, – Дима мельком улыбнулся. – А теперь давай поговорим о Славе.   
– Да че о нем говорить…  
– Есть, что о нем говорить, – твердо поставил точку Дима.  
– Да иди ты знаешь куда!.. Он сегодня опять меня кинул! Свалил! Я только его и видел!  
– Подожди…  
– Да че тут подожди! Что это за хрень ваще, а?   
– Миш, не спеши с выводами…  
– Да как тут спешить можно-то? Да он за все это время даже не посмотрел на меня! Ты слышишь? Он не смотрит на меня!  
– Они ни на кого не смотрит, Миш. Он слепой. Теперь.   
– К-как слепой?.. Мы же с ним в кино ходили сегодня…  
Рядом раздался громкий «Ох!» и об пол разбилась чашка. Дима подскочил к жене, чтобы удостовериться, что с ней все в порядке и осколком ее не задело, а после этого достал веник и смел белые керамические кусочки в угол, к помойному ведру. А после этого он рассказал брату, что у Славы с детства проблема с глазами, и от компьютера, необходимого по учебе, зрение стало падать с катастрофической скоростью. И когда Мишка с ним познакомился, Слава уже никуда не ходил без темных очков, потому что от яркого света ему очень резало глаза, что грозило ожогом сетчатки и преждевременной слепотой. А пропал он на три месяца потому, что его увезли в Израиль на операцию по восстановлению зрения, которая прошла неудачно, потому что в таких, как у Славы, случаях успешный исход крайне редок, но все равно является невероятной надеждой, что зрение может если не вернуться, то хотя бы перестанет ухудшаться. А Славе не повезло – от хирургического вмешательства он полностью ослеп. И в эти проклятые три месяца входил курс реабилитации и поддержки слепых – то есть, Славу просто учили жить в черном мире. А не знал Мишка об этом потому, что Слава боялся, что он от него отвернется, поэтому не говорил сам и запретил рассказывать Диме. И Дима уважил его право на эту тайну и право ее раскрыть самостоятельно.   
А теперь Мишке нужно как следует подумать, чтобы переоценить все свои поступки и слова в адрес этого человека.   
Домой он пришел поздно.

В небольшой неглубокой пещере молодой друид в белоснежных одеждах быстрым движением руки отвел седые длинные волосы за ухо и поправил на глазах белую атласную ленту, повязанную крепко, чтобы не слетела. В его гроте – темно, но на камне перед юношей стояла свеча, которая, играя во тьме бликами на стенах, должна была стать маяком для затерявшихся путников. На этом же валуне, на большом серебряном блюде, лежали в хаотичном порядке осколки зеркала, причудливо мерцая от маленького, но яркого огонька свечи.   
Через несколько минут шорох листьев подсказал ему, что ко входу в пещеру, расположенную в небольшой скале среди не очень густого леса, подошли несколько человек. Один из них, выдержав паузу, прошел внутрь, и по шелесту его одежд друид понял, что человек ему поклонился:  
– Здравствуй, Ардан, – голос звучал глухо.  
– Здравствуй, Бриан.   
– Ты знаешь мое имя? – удивление прозвучало так откровенно, что друид едва сдержал улыбку:  
– Мне многое ведомо, но гораздо больше сокрыто завесой тайны. Так что привело тебя ко мне, Бриан?  
– Ардан, прошу тебя, разложи свои руны, скажи мне, что ждет мой род. Отец хочет взять в жены дочь Вильгельма, но я не желаю этого союза, не верю. Ответь мне, Ардан, развей мои сомнения: прав я или нет?  
Друид опустил руку вниз, скользнул по шелковистой ткани и достал из кармана, затерявшегося между складок, холщовый мешочек и через пару мгновений на камень упали несколько рун. Ардан коснулся каждой пальцем, чтобы прочитать их, и вздохнул:  
\- Не быть отцу твоему мужем этой женщины. Она родит ему внука, а тебе – сына. Бойся брата ее, он хочет возлежать с сестрой и поэтому тебя возненавидит.   
Бриан шумно вздохнул, а друид неожиданно для него взял его за руку и шепнул на ухо:  
\- Скачи отсюда. Затеряйся в лесах, тебя ищут враги. Они близко. Не верь другу. Он предаст.   
Визитер благодарно сжал ладонь Ардана и вышел из пещеры. Послышались быстрые шаги, зазвучали голоса, но ответов на произнесенные вопросы друид уже не слышал – Бриан со своими спутниками стремительно удалялись в леса.   
Что ж, так тому и быть.   
Слава глубоко вздохнул и постарался взять себя в руки. Лента на глазах дарила иллюзию, что, если ее снять, он сможет увидеть Мишку. Увидеть, а не почувствовать. Короткого прикосновения было мало, но на игре большего позволить нельзя. Бриан, то есть, Мишка, сейчас выполняет квест, и Ардан свою роль в нем только что сыграл.   
Он тогда позвонил ему и громко дышал в трубку. И Слава понял, что ему все известно. И понял, что он не отвернулся, не бросил. Мишка все-таки сказал ему пару слов, «Прости меня», сказал он, «Прости, пожалуйста, прости-прости-прости». За случайные намеки, за обидные оговорки – прости. За грубость, за злость – прости. Пожалуйста. И Слава тоже шумно задышал в динамик, не находя достойных слов для ответа. «Конечно», сказал он минуту спустя. «Конечно, Миш». Что угодно, Миш. Только озвучь.  
А сейчас Ардану следовало выполнить одно небольшое действие, о котором не знал никто, кроме Мастера. В общем, через пару часов у Бриана появятся небольшие проблемы с речью. Вот и посмотрим, как он выкрутится.   
В конце концов, кто тут опытный ролевик?


End file.
